To Annoy a Person is to
by BelladonnaCailo
Summary: Sisters from our world causes mischief in that of the Harry Potter characters. Marauders time. RBOC & ?OC.
1. Earn a Broken Leg

To Annoy a Person is to...

Brought to you by

_Kalison Artor_

Dedicated to

_Dax, I love ya! Don't you ever dare stop using that wonderful imagination of yours!_

Disclaimer

_Not mine, just Adja and the plot. But then again, Adja is her own person. You can stop whacking me with pillows now!_

...Earn a Broken Leg

Jadzia was in her room, ignoring her older sister, who was singing horribly off-key at the top of her lungs, as she cleaned her room. She was waiting for her macaroni and cheese to finish. She shook her head and pulled a book off of her bookshelf. She lay upon her bed, and cracked open the slender book to a random page. Upon the page was a picture of a tree. She lovingly brushed fingers across the page, catching upon the picture. Her eyes widened as she was drawn within the book, through the picture.

She found herself lying upon the ground, near a tree that thrashed. She realized that the tree was the Whomping Willow. She tried to roll away from the tree, to realize that when she 'landed,' she had landed wrong on her leg, efficiently breaking it. She looked up to see a sun setting on one horizon, just as the full moon rose on the other side. Her heart froze in a panic, for she remembered the dangers and perils of the full moon. _Werewolves!_ She cast around quickly, searching for something that she could use as a defense, when a something moved in the shadows yonder.

_Grrrr_

She started, and then clutched at her leg with a scream, as tears were streaming down her face as she dealt with the pain that was swarming through her veins. Out of the brush darted a young stag, followed by a dog of shadows, and a rat. The dog and rat took guard near the entrance in the tree, as the stag returned to its human form. The boy dashed forward, just as the Jadzia dropped unconscious. He conjured a small stretcher, and brought her to the Hospital Wing.

As her mind wandered to and fro, she thought of the oddest things, from philosophical questions (what is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything), to lists. One of those lists was _if_ she was indeed in the Potterverse, who would she annoy. Her list was even prioritized.

First came Severus Snape, followed by Minerva McGonagall, thirdly Mouldy-Vouldy, then the Death Eaters, and lastly, any and all Malfoys.

Her mind continued to wander along those lines, thinking of what terrible, yet wonderful pranks she could pull. And yet something important, something that she just could not remember caused havoc in the back of her mind.


	2. Whistle While You Work

To Annoy a Person is to...

Brought to you by

_Kalison Artor_

Dedicated to

_Dax, I love ya! Don't you ever dare stop using that wonderful imagination of yours! For if you do, __I__ will be the one bashing the other with pillows._

Disclaimer

_Not mine, just Adja and the plot. But then again, Adja is her own person. You can stop whacking me with pillows now! I also forgot, Kayleigh is her own character. Yes, Adja, be happy, your sister is there to try to keep you in line. :P_

_... Whistle While You Work_

Kayleigh did not notice that Jadzia had gone missing until the permeating, cheesy, disgusting smell of Jadzia's macaroni and cheese began to smell burn and charred, meaning that Jadzia had once again overcooked the noodles by not paying attention.

Kayleigh sighed and cleaned up the mess, knowing that if Jadzia didn't do it, she would have to do it at a later time. So, while she was loading the dishwasher, she placed the pot into the dishwasher, and pulled the baklava that she was baking for her Latin class out of the oven.

Kayleigh hollered down the hallway for her sister to come and make herself a sandwich, as she opened a poor, beaten-up book that had seen many happy reads. Ironically, Kayleigh, who was singing rather quietly to herself, brushed the picture of a man on the fourteenth chapter of the book. That particular picture always seemed to sadden her, for the character was described as having a dark personality, wearing dark clothes, with dark features, and a heart of light, which was hidden in the shadows. She closed her eyes, just as her fingers touched the page, wishing that she could ease his pain, and at the same moment she reached the verse in her song;

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle._"

She was whisked away, baklava still resting in one hand, serving knife in the other. She knew that she had done something when she reached out with her left hand, to feel only the knife where the warm, worn page once was.

She opened her eyes slowly, as she now clutched to her the baklava with both hands, her hazel eyes meeting those of charcoal black. His eyes were wide with fright, hers, unresponsive, were confused and shoked. He glanced at her hands, to his side, and back to her face, his a picture of surprise. She looked at her hand, the left one to see that it had begun to swell, along with the fact that the cut in his side had begun to bleed profusely. She vaguely noted the broken potion vial in his hand before her eyes rolled up, and she knew no more.


	3. Embrace Your Fate

To Annoy a Person is to...

Brought to you by

_Kalison Artor_

Dedicated to

_Dax, I love ya! Don't you ever dare stop using that wonderful imagination of yours! For if you do, __I__ will be the one bashing the other with pillows. And I won't give you one to fight back with._

Disclaimer

_Not mine, just Adja, Kayleigh, and the plot. Alright, alright, I conceed, Adja owns herself._

... Embrace Your Fate

Jadzia, our star of this tale, was the first to awaken. She didn't open her eyes but smiled at the wonderful and strange dream she had. Suddenly, she heard a voice speak.

"But, Madam Pomfrey-" the boy whined.

"James, go get something to eat from the kitchens, _then_ you may go up those stairs, _past_ these beautiful oak doors, _up_ three more flights, _until_ you reach your own bed within your dormitory. Besides, classes start in two days, perhaps you could come back _after_ breakfast tomorrow. Now, OUT."

"Yes, Ma'am," was heard, accompanied by the scurrying of feet.

As soon as Jadzia was sure that he had left, she opened her eyes faster than you could say 'Sirius Black.' She glanced at the bed next to her on impulse. What she saw was a rather frightening sight. It looked like her sister was lying there, prone on the bed, and yet, it couldn't be her, for this girl appeared to be the same age as herself. But the hair, sleeping position, even the mumbling of words under her breath fitted precisely to a description of her sister. She pushed off to the side for the moment.

"Madam," Jadzia managed to croak out.

"Ah, the mystery girl, whom has the Troublesome Quartet in an uproar. What can I do for you?"

Jadzia carefully shaped and sculpted her words before replying, "Two things Madam, what happened to the girl in that bed?" She wildly gestured in the girl's direction.

"Well, young lady, we really do not know. She appeared out of thin air, with a tray of the most delicious smelling food that ever, I might add. Anyway, her right hand came in contact with a variated swelling solution. Mr. Snape brought her up after she fainted, and after he lost some blood to a wound that she inadvertently inflicted upon him. What is your other question, child?"

"Might I be allowed to meet Professor Dumbledore?" Jadzia asked quietly.

Pomfrey responded kindly, "Lucky for you, both of you, Professor Dumbledore wishes to meet with you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," she uttered quietly and went back to sleep.


	4. Confound the Headmaster

To Annoy a Person is to…

Brought to you by

_Sevardan Cailo (jk, its Kalison Artor in disguise : P)_

Dedicated to

_My annoying lil sis', who else?_

Disclaimer

_Not mine, just the plot, and Jazzy and Kayl_

… Confound the Headmaster

Kayleigh woke up and immediately noticed that she was not in her room any more. In fact she was beginning to panic. You see, Kayl has a fear of hospitals, which is why she avoids getting hurt as much as humanly possible.

She suddenly remember that something had happened to her hand, so she glanced at it, and saw the swelling of her hand had decreased dramatically, except her hand looked odd. She broke out into a cold sweat, and raised up her other hand. It was just as small as the other. She looked at her chest, and screamed.

"What is the problem? Shh, be quiet!" Kayl stopped, and took in the appearance of the woman in front of her.

"Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again, its jus that I seem to have become younger all of a sudden, technically I am seventeen, yet I most certainly do not look it. I would say that I look about fifteen and it is just a little disconcerting."

She looked and Kayleigh and sighed, "Yes, you do seem to be about fifteen, and you are dressed in Muggle clothes. Do you remember what happened dearie?"

"Vaugely," Kaleigh said, not letting on that she knows more than she know more. "I remember pulling out the baklava from the oven, and beginning to cut it into portions, I also remember barely nicking myself with the knife. But, next thing I know, there is a boy in front of me, with eyes as black as night, and I had accidentally got him with the knife I was holding, and my hand was wet, and swelling, but I didn't know why. Then I passed out. Umm, where am I, anyways?"

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "Why, you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft…"

"and Wizardry," another voice finished up. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, as I look at the person that had spoke. He had a kindly face, full of lines, some laugh, but mostly frown lines. His eyes were as blue as the early morning sky, and his nose had been broken a fair few times. His auburn hair was full of silver strands. He was clothed in violet robes, lightly embroidered with moons and stars. Madam Pomfrey took this opportunity to leave.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster here. What is your name, child?"

She swallowed, "My name is Kayleigh, Kayleigh Cailo. Am I dreaming, sir? And, have you seen my baklava, which was for a grade in Lain class."

He chuckled, "It seems that you might have arrived here with food, but it didn't last very long. I would guess that it probably ended up in Slytherin, and devoured by its residents. Now, I do not know how to get you back, but from here on out, you have a choice to either stay here and learn magic, or leave and live in the Muggle world, until I summon you and your sister."

"Sir, I have lived in the world of magic-less people for long enough, it is time to try something new."

"If you are to stay here, perhaps you would like to take on a different name, or keeping the one you have. When it is possible that all you did was go back in to the past, new names are often wise."

"Umm, perhaps the name Artemis, Artemis Riesa, it is a good name, and I will not have a hard time remembering it. Umm, am I going to be Sorted?"

Dumbledore look taken back, "How did you know about the Sorting?"

Artemis looked at her hands, "Lucky guess. I guessed that there had to be some sort of Sorting method, seeing how I have heard of both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"How have you heard about those houses while you were lying unconscious in this Hospital bed?" he was highly confused at this proclamation of hers.

She smirked, "Yeah, I know that people from both of those houses have been in here, and I also know of the houses of Ravenclaw, who are wise, and Hufflepuff, who are loyal. And I know about Potions class with Professor Slughorn, and Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, and Charms with Flitwick. See, I know a lot."

Dumbledore was speechless.

She sighed and conceded to Dumbledore, "Alright, the truth is that the way I got here was by touching a picture in a book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, if I remember correctly. It was a picture of the Potions Master, and then I was right in front of a black haired boy. Ohh, did I burn him with my tray? Gee I really hope that I didn't, I do know that I had nicked him with my knife. Anyway, there is a whole seven book series about this boy named Harry Potter, and his best friends, and his headmaster was _Albus Percival Wolfic Brian Dumbledore_, the school was _Hogwarts_, and the Dark Lord was called _Lord Voldemort_. Umm, Professor, uhh, sir?"

He was staring at her like as if she had just grown three heads. He shook his head, "Well, you and your sister are going to have to keep that quiet, especially how it ends. You _can't_ tell anyone else, okay? In any case, you are right on all counts, and no, Severus was not burned, and the cut healed up just fine. Oh, and your sister has chosen the name Rose Pendragon, and she decided to change her hair color to dark auburn with sapphire blue eyes. I must ask, do you wish to change your appearance in any way?"

Mis crinkled her nose, "Sir, under normal circumstances no, I would not change, but I guess that I am allowed to be a little vain, so all that I would like to be changed is my hair to black, and my vision to perfect, if you would be so kind, for I know there is that type of magic that can fix it, and that it is often painful."

He obliged and she blissfully fell into the darkness.

_Alright, here you are, the next chapter. Please drop me a review, let me know what you liked, disliked, any mistakes you've seen, and any prank ideas! Thanks!_

_~Kayl_


	5. Be Sorted

To Annoy a Person is to…

Written by

_Sevardan Cailo_

Dedicated to

_Jazzy girl, the best little sister a girl could ask for!_

Disclaimer

_If I owned the Harry Potter series, would I really be writing fanfiction?_

Rose woke up to find that Artemis was also awake. She looked at her, blinked, and then blinked again. Then, she spoke, "Hey, you! You! Yes, you with the hair! Have you seen my sister? Madam Pomfrey said that she was here. So, what is it? Yea, or nah?"

Artemis groaned, "Shut up, you twerp! Jazz, can you seriously be that blind not to notice that it is me? I mean, come on! I am not all that different with black hair and no glasses. Heck, unlike you, I have kept my beautiful brown eyes."

"Oh yeah, you mean that ones that Dad says are the color of poop?" laughs Rose.

"Yeah, laugh it up. I get it. In any case, I think that we are supposed to be Sorted later, so perhaps …"

"Perhaps I have clothes for you two," finished Madam Pomfrey. "In fact, Dumbledore would like to see both of you in his office now to be Sorted, so hurry up and get dressed."

The two nodded, and did as they were instructed. Then a portly man entered and introduced himself as the Head of Slytherin, Professor Slughorn. He led them to Dumbledore's office, where the other three Heads of House were waiting for them.

"Here they are, Albus."

"Thank you, Horace. Please, sit down," he said to the girls. "Alright, we'll sort Rose first, then Artemis. Minerva, if you would." McGonagall nodded, and placed the Hat on Rose's head.

Rose heard a voice in her head, and knew it to be the Hat.

_Hmm, brave, rash, you sound like a Gryffindor, yet you have this depth that far outdistances the Gryffindorness, your wit is keen, and your intelligence is amazing, which makes Ravenclaw an even likelier choice. You are not all that loyal, but if you were to find a cause that you believed in with your whole heart, you would defend it, and you are quite cunning, especially with all those heists you implemented back in your own time. So, it boils down to two choices for you. Slytherin, or Ravenclaw? Hmm… ahh… certainly. Alright, I've made up my mind. _RAVENCLAW!

Rose smirked and nodded, "Naturally."

McGonagall took the Hat off of Roses head and placed it onto Artemis'. It was Artemis' turn to listen to the Hat.

_Hmm, wit, it's there, but you often miss the obvious. You are loyal to a tee, making you likely candidate for Hufflepuff. You have courage, yet you let others push you around. And my, my, what have we here? You have a real talent for espionage, replacing everything as it should and the ability to be busy and here almost all the conversations around you easily. You are a quite an enigma. But the best place to put you would be _SLYTHERIN!

--

Yes, it's a shorter chapter, but I really didn't know how I could have made it longer. Oh well, in any case that's the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they really lifted my spirits! Ttfn!

~Arda


End file.
